Zhane
Zhane is the Silver Ranger of the Space Rangers. History Zhane was born a human on the planet KO-35, along with Andros and Karone. The three were adept in telekinesis. Zhane was the best friend of Andros and he was, at times, the only one who could make Andros smile or laugh. When the two became Power Rangers, it was a dream come true for both of them. As the Silver Space Ranger, Zhane and Andros were in another battle against evil forces. Dark Specter launched attack after attack on KO-35. In the midst of the battle, Zhane saw that Andros was in trouble. Without a second thought for himself, Zhane leaped in front of Andros and took the blow. Zhane was badly injured, and Andros placed him in a cryogenic tube in a hidden compartment in the Astro Megaship. For two years, Andros had watched over his friend hoping for any sign of him awaking. After crash-landing on Kadix and attacked by scavengers, Zhane had awakened and fought with the Rangers. Zhane proved himself a valuable asset early on, when he defeated Ecliptor single-handedly, a feat that all the other five Rangers - even working together - struggled in doing. Ashley was interested in telekinesis and Zhane was more than happy to try and teach her how to focus her thoughts. However, they were watched by Andros, who suspected Zhane of stealing her away from him. When Zhane explained what was going on between them, Zhane lept into battle and saved his friends. However, during the number of battles he's had, he would always De-morph unexpectedly. Zhane knew he needed some help, but was still reluctant to tell the other Rangers. He found Alpha 6 and told him his problems. The other Rangers had overheard their conversation and thought that he was dying, as they decided to be more helpful and tendful to him. Much to his amusement, Zhane realized what the other Rangers thought and couldn't resist playing this along. Zhane found out that the reason he couldn't stay morph long as because his powers had been drained. He needed to recharge his powers. He found an electric storm and went there, getting his Digimorpher recharged back to full maximum power. He relished being back in the action and helped his friends. On the return to the ship, Zhane hadn't realized that his friends had found out they had been tricked. They still fussed over him, when he entered a room, but it was with more vigor than before. He admitted to the joke and soon found himself surrounded with cleaning supplies. After saving Astronema from one her own monsters, Zhane tended to her needs in a marsh. Once she awakened, Zhane had her taste a toasted marshmallow. Seeing a smile on her face lightened Zhane's day. Astronema left with a quick thank you, reminding him that they were enemies now and forever. Zhane realized that he had a romantic interest in the Princess of Darkness, as she was interested in the Silver Ranger in return. Zhane received a note from Astronema saying she wanted to meet him at the campfire. Zhane was excited and raced back to the Astro Megaship to get ready for his date. However, he was called into duty to stop Horrorbull and later went to see Astronema. Until he got there, Zhane was very late, which Astronema was really angry for. So angry, she blasted him. She said that she never wanted to see him again. Zhane was devastated. He stood there torched and defeated. The other Rangers tried to get Zhane to talk to them, but Zhane could hardly tell them that his heart had been broken by the Princess of Evil. As time passed, Zhane recovered from his encounter with Astronema. He still cared for her, but he got on with his life. Andros and Zhane discovered the rebels of KO-35, whom were hiding out from Dark Specter. Zhane stayed behind with the Rebels. Zhane eventually returned to help the Rangers stop an asteroid with his new Mega Winger. When this mission was completed, he joined the others back on the Astro Megaship. He was told that Astronema was actually Andros' missing sister, Karone. Zhane had admitted that he went on a date with her as Astronema, giving them both hope that one day they can help Karone. Zhane continued to return and offer his help as much as possible. He helped the Rangers with their various battles and eventual defeat of the Psycho Rangers. Dark Specter launched a full scale attack on the Universe. While Andros went to the Dark Fortress to take on his sister, Zhane led the other Rangers in the battle on Earth. The Rangers, with the help of the citizens of Angel Grove, never gave up and continued to defend Earth. As they were battling, Zordon's wave of energy demorphed the Rangers and destroyed all of the villains on Earth. Zhane and the Rangers returned to KO-35 to help the refugees settle in and returned to Earth to lead a new life. Zhane's whereabouts are unknown due to the fact that he didn't show up with his teammates to help the Galaxy Power Rangers battle the Psycho Rangers again. Silver Space Ranger - Psycho Silver= Arsenal *Psycho Silverizer }} Trivia *Zhane is the first 6th Ranger to have a Ranger suit that closely matched that of the five main Rangers, as well as the first 6th Ranger not to have additional armor (e.g. Tommy's Green Ranger Dragon Shield). This aesthetic wouldn't be followed until Eric Myers in Time Force. *Zhane is the first Silver Ranger in Power Ranger history. *Zhane is the first 6th Ranger to be an ally of the Ranger team without being a lone Ranger. *The reason Zhane was not in Lost Galaxy was because his actor was not available. **Coincidently, Zhane's Sentai counterpart did not appear for the Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger crossover as well. Also see *Yuusaku Hayakawa, his Super Sentai counterpart from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Category:6th Ranger Category:Silver Ranger Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Space Rangers Category:Additional Rangers